


The Perfect Storm

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely souls find themselves fatefully thrown together at Christmas thanks to a snow storm (a Klaroline tale in 5 parts with alternating points of view).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohheyaudraann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyaudraann/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The Perfect Storm:

Part 1: Last Christmas  
Vail, Colorado; December 24 2015, 5:59pm

“Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special”

Of all the depressing songs to have playing on repeat and it had to be this one. Last Christmas had lodged itself firmly in her head and wasn’t budging anytime soon. 

Unlike Wham’s lyrics, however, Caroline Forbes wasn’t about to let anyone near her heart, especially after the events that transpired last year.

She inhaled the cold mountain air and watched the alpine scenery rush past, as she barreled down the mountain. The one thing keeping her sane at the moment was skiing, but it wouldn’t be for much longer if she couldn’t get this stupid song out of her head. 

Caroline was so determined to keep occupied, she didn’t realise just how dark the sky had become, not only that the snow fall had increased considerably in the last ten minutes, and it was proving difficult to see into the distance. Caroline knew she had to get back indoors before it worsened. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t notice the stray rock that was lodged in her path causing her to lose her balance. Caroline watched, in what felt like slow motion, as her skis flew into the air, and knew this wasn’t going to end well. She cried out as her bottom hit the hard slope with a painful thud, followed by her head. 

She laid there for a moment in a daze, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and her heart racing. Her vision was slightly blurry from the impact and she closed her eyes to try and minimize the pain. 

She couldn’t help but think how typical this was given the disastrous year she’d endured. Now she had to go and fall on her butt, lucky no one was around to witness her embarrassing display of clumsiness. Her eyes fluttered open eventually and she was thankful the head spins had subsided. 

She propped herself up slowly, her head throbbing from the fall. She looked around the snowy slope realising it was just her and her thoughts. She attempted to stand but the pain shooting through her left ankle was inhibiting her progress. Caroline wasn’t quite sure how she was going to get back to her accommodation at this rate, given her injury and the worsening weather conditions. 

She hobbled along for what seemed like an eternity before she noticed some lights twinkling in the distance. On closer inspection it was a cute timber house, perched on the hill. The glow she’d seen was coming from multi-colored Christmas lights strung along the porch. 

“Are you okay?” A lone voice asked in the darkness. She jumped in fright, disturbing her swollen ankle in the process. 

“Ahhhh,” she cried, before attempting to regain not only her balance, but also her composure. Caroline Forbes didn’t do pity after all. “Well, I don’t usually hobble around for fun.”

“I can see someone’s in the Christmas spirit.” She looked around, realising all she could make out was his silhouette in the white haze.

“I’m actually the Grinch, probably best you avoid me altogether,” she drawled. The last thing she needed was Christmas cheer, especially from a complete stranger. 

“I was always partial to the Grinch. I like someone who has a plan.”

“Yes a plan to steal Christmas. So unless you want that to happen, I suggest you steer clear.”

“Where’s the fun in that though?” He asked, finally coming into view. She reeled back in surprise, not expecting the gorgeous blonde in front of her. His eyes were a stormy blue, much like the weather, and his full lips the colour of deep crimson. 

“I’m fine, really,” she reiterated, cursing inwardly as her foot hit the ground. 

“Yes, because you seem it.” Although extremely handsome, this guy obviously couldn’t take a hint. “I can spot a sprained ankle a mile away.”

“Just because you consult Google, it doesn’t make you an expert.”

“You’re telling me,” he replied. “I’m actually a doctor.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she muttered, thinking just how transparent men were. 

“No, only the ones who are limping through a potential blizzard,” he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

“Do you really have a license to practice medicine?”

“I’d sure hope so,” he drawled, and she was trying to ignore just how sexy his English accent sounded. “Do you always go around asking good Samaritans for their credentials?” 

“No, just strangers who approach me in a snow storm.”

“Last time I checked this is my house, so you’re the one trespassing, love.”

“Don’t call me love and don’t worry, I won’t hold you up any longer,” she muttered, trying not to wince from the excruciating pain. 

“However, it would be against all of my professional ethics to let someone leave without treatment,” he said. “Even someone as lovely as you.”

“Yeah, you must be a doctor, what with that charming bedside manner,” she scoffed. 

“It’s only tough love for my stubborn patients,” he quipped. “The next house isn’t for at least another two miles, and I really don’t want it on my conscience that you succumbed to hypothermia or the Yeti, whichever gets you first.” She shivered involuntarily, not sure if it was because she was cold or from the image of the mysterious, furry creature itself. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with asking for help.”

“I have no problem in doing that.” How dare he interrogate her like this, he didn’t even know her. “I just like to make sure my physicians are qualified, and not serial killers in disguise.”

“You’ve got me. I’m a serial killer and I'm going to drag you back to my creepy, underground dungeon.”

“That’s fairly specific.”

“Well us serial killers need to have a evil plan, after all,” he explained, flashing Caroline his adorable dimples. 

“Okay fine,” she relented, her teeth chattering from the sudden drop in temperature. She was freezing, in significant pain and Caroline really couldn’t be bothered arguing anymore. That, and the fact she knew he was right, not that she’d admit it of course. 

“I’ll come inside, but only briefly.”

“Whatever you want,” he grinned triumphantly, gesturing towards the front door. “I’m Klaus, by the way.” She looked at him curiously, then held out her hand formally.

“Caroline.” As they shook hands, even through her gloves, she could feel her skin tingle from his touch. Maybe peace on earth and goodwill to all men might not be completely out of reach tonight. 

Part 2: Blue Christmas  
Vail, Colorado; December 24 2015, 7:37pm

“And the when those blue snowflakes start fallin'  
That's when those blue memories start callin'  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas”

“A blizzard warning has been declared for Vail, falling or blowing snow with strong winds and poor visibilities are likely,” the newsreader’s voice blared from the television. 

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Klaus heard her mutter. “I’m pretty sure the meaning of the term warning is that it’s supposed to come before the storm, not during.” 

The winds had picked up in the last half hour and all he could make out from the kitchen window was a white, billowing mess and not much else. 

“Do you always talk to yourself?” 

“Well, given the company, I had no choice,” she shot back, without hesitation. Klaus found himself smiling for some reason. Sure, she was abrasive, sarcastic and obviously angry with the world but there was no denying she was beautiful. 

Klaus didn’t realise just how much until she pulled off her beanie and her long, blonde curls cascaded down her back. Her creamy skin was tinged pink with the cold and her blue eyes were wide and expressive. 

“Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?” He asked turning off the news to avoid more of her wrath, and handed her a steaming mug of cocoa. 

She’d finally allowed him to inspect her ankle and as he’d predicted it was sprained. Klaus had given her an ice pack to apply to relieve the swelling. He’d also bandaged it and instructed that she leave it elevated on the couch. So far she was complying with his orders, but he wasn’t sure how long that was going to last. 

“I’d say you’re just lucky,” she replied, but he could see a hint of a smile tugging at her mouth and figured he was wearing her down, albeit gradually. “I really should be going.”

“Into that storm? Do you have a death wish or something?” 

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“As difficult as you are, it takes a lot to inconvenience me, love.” 

“Is that because you live in solitary confinement?” She asked, taking a sip from her hot drink. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you did say the nearest house was at least two miles away.” 

“I guess I like my space,” he replied, nonchalantly. “And judging by your manners, I think you feel exactly the same way.”

“I’ll pretend that was a compliment. Let’s just say my memories of last Christmas aren’t exactly rosy, so it’s easier to be alone than inflict my cheerful personality on anyone else.”

“Except yours truly,” he chuckled. 

“Sorry about that,” she admitted, and he could tell she felt bad. “I have this thing about men, don’t take it personally.”

“All men?” He asked, in disbelief. 

“Well, more like one, my ex husband to be exact,” she explained. “He’s pretty much an arrogant, deceptive, selfish ass.”

“I’m getting that impression from your selection of colourful adjectives, so what did he do?” He asked, his interest now well and truly piqued. She faltered slightly, and suddenly Klaus felt bad for prying. “If you don’t want to tell me, I understand.”

“I caught him cheating on me exactly a year ago, and with my best friend of all people,” she murmured sadly. “Most memorable Christmas gift ever.”

“I can see why you’re so reluctant to celebrate the holidays now,” he replied. “I really am sorry Caroline; no one should have to go through that.”

“It just hurt that I was living in this supposed dream world too stupid to see what was happening right in front of me.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said, instinctively moving closer and handing her a nearby tissue to mop up the stray tears that had begun to fall. He didn’t know the girl but for some reason all he wanted to do was give her some comfort. 

“I suppose its been a tough year with the messy divorce proceedings and not having my ex best friend for support because she was too busy moving in with him to care.”

“Please tell me you bled him dry, surely it was the least he deserved?”

“Let’s just say I did extremely well, including the Vail property,” she puffed out her chest briefly before sending him a sad smile. “I guess I thought it would make me feel better somehow.”

“But it didn’t, right?”

“Not really,” she conceded. “I even moved across the country to get away from the bad memories but the funny part is…”

“They always have a way of finding you,” he murmured knowingly, his mind transported back to all the difficult times. 

“Sounds like you have a few of your own?” She asked, regarding him closely. Klaus usually hated confiding in anyone, but for some reason she made him feel comfortable. 

“My, uh, wife died last year, around the same time you found your husband cheating.”

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, her face contorting into that sympathetic expression he knew and dreaded all too well. 

“There’s no need to apologise.”

“And here I’ve been complaining about nothing compared to what you went through, not to mention being a bitch myself…” she rambled, and Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle. She really was adorable when she did that. 

“It’s okay, Caroline, you actually took my mind off it for a while.”

“You’re welcome, I suppose,” she teased. “If you want to talk about it, you know...”

“I know, thank you but I’m all talked out, about that anyway.”

“I hear you,” she agreed, “So are you going to offer a girl some food? Spraining your ankle uses up a lot of energy.”

“Glad to see the normal Caroline is well and truly back, I’m not really much of a chef to be honest.”

“Well that’s just not good enough,” she chided. “How about some popcorn at least?”

“Popcorn?”

“We might as well watch a movie to ride out this storm,” she suggested, cocking her left eyebrow cheekily. “Unless of course you have other plans tonight?”

“Hardly,” he murmured, holding her gaze. Klaus knew then that he was in danger of losing himself in her blue eyes. What was this woman doing to him? It was only when they heard some noise from upstairs that he broke out of his trance. 

“What was that?” She asked curiously, as he jumped up from the couch and moved towards the staircase. “Don’t tell me the yeti is actually your house guest.”

“Not quite, I won’t be long,” he replied hurriedly, taking the stairs two at time. 

Part 3: White Christmas  
Vail Colorado; December 24 2015, 9:01pm

“I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow” 

Caroline had been prisoner on the couch for about twenty minutes now wondering where her host had disappeared. She had found the remote and turned on the stereo, the dulcet tones of Bing Crosby floating around the room. 

She’d always liked this song. Most people thought it was a happy Christmas song but it was actually penned for the composer’s son who died on Christmas Day in 1928. Maybe it was playing for a reason. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized from the top of the stairs. Caroline could make out something bundled preciously in his arms in a pink blanket and she couldn’t help but falter at how sweet he looked. “She was restless.”

“She?” She asked, looking at him curiously. 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “This is Grace; she’s been having trouble sleeping lately. I doubt the storm is helping matters.” He sat himself on the couch so Caroline could see his daughter in his arms. Her blonde hair was slightly curly and her blue eyes were bright, and if she wasn’t mistaken a familiar dimple could be found in her left cheek. Her face was slightly red from the tears and her arms were waving around erratically. 

“She’s beautiful,” she cooed, leaning over to catch a better glimpse. 

“She has her moments. I think the worst thing for a parent is not knowing what’s wrong with your child. I didn’t get a set of instructions after my wife passed away.”

“She…” Caroline murmured, unable to help herself. 

“During labour, yes,” he whispered. Caroline’s heart immediately went out to him. To have to bury your wife but also care for your newborn child at the same time must have been heartbreaking. Sure her year had been difficult but nothing compared to his. She could tell from his expression that he didn’t want to talk about it though. 

“If only they could tell you, I was a nanny years ago, trust me I used to get that every day, and they weren’t even my kids.”

“Well, surely that makes you an expert on what’s wrong with Miss Grace.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, although, leave her with me and maybe you can make some of that popcorn?”

“Has anyone told you how bossy you are?”

“All the time,” she smiled. “Extra butter too, please?” 

Klaus shook his head and walked towards the kitchen as Caroline cradled this little angel. She was restless, but it didn’t take her long to settle in Caroline’s arms. She didn’t think she’d ever felt something so wonderful in her whole life. All of the dramas of the past twelve months seemed to melt away at this moment. 

“Extra butter and salt,” Klaus whispered proudly, placing the bowl in front of her. 

“Nice work, looks like Grace has decided to go back to sleep.” She placed her into his waiting arms. “She’s beautiful, Klaus.”

“You’re telling me,” he agreed, looking at his sleeping daughter. “What am I going to do when she’s sixteen and want to date?”

“Deal with that when it comes, just enjoy her innocence now.” 

“I suppose I’m pretty lucky." 

“Luckiest guy in the world,” Caroline smiled knowingly, her stomach fluttering slightly. She wasn’t sure what he was doing to her, but for some reason she didn’t mind at all. 

“Well, just so you know, this guy has no intention of watching any sappy chick flicks,” he baulked. “I did save your life after all, so I think that means I get to pick a good action movie.”

“You did not save my life,” she hissed, trying not to wake little Grace. 

“Fine, I just gave you medical treatment, shelter and food.”

“A bandage, popcorn and hot cocoa?” 

“You wanted popcorn.”

“Okay, how about a romantic type action film then? They do exist, believe it or not.”

“Really?” 

“Mr and Mrs Smith?” His face softened slightly and she knew she had him. “I figured you’d have it given what the entire male population thinks of Angelina Jolie.” 

“Okay, you got me,” he conceded. “I’m going to put this little princess to bed and you’ve got a date.” Caroline didn’t want to call him out on the date comment, after all if it was one she wasn’t going to complain. 

Part 4: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
Vail, Colorado; 25 December 2015, 7:59am

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight.”

Klaus wriggled around slowly, his eyes fluttering open. The room was dark, besides the flicker from the dying fire. He could smell the remnant smoke fumes but it was the shampoo from her hair that grabbed him initially, a heady mixture of strawberries and vanilla.

He looked up curiously, her blonde waves fanned out against her chest, his arm securely fastened around her waist. How did they end up like this from watching movies? Although to be honest it didn’t really bother him at all. 

She felt warm and comfortable, her back rubbing up against his chest, something he hadn’t felt in over a year. He’d spent so much time avoiding anything resembling affection, and yet this all seemed so effortless. 

He tried to pull back his arm without disturbing her but she stirred and Klaus froze, unsure of what to do. They barely knew each other and she might not react so well to their intimate contact. 

They’d stayed up late watching movies, talking about anything and everything. It was the most fun he’d had in a long time and he could tell she felt the same way. Caroline liked Italian food, dogs and apparently Kung Fu movies with poorly dubbed voice overs. They'd also talked more about their lives and their hopes for the future, and Klaus felt like he was beginning to get to know her. 

“Mmmm, morning,” she murmured, her voice full of sleep, turning over to face him, their lips only inches apart. Her blonde hair was tousled, her blue eyes sleepy and her creamy skin like porcelain, and even though it was early morning Klaus didn’t think he’d seen anyone looking so beautiful before. 

She didn’t seem upset by their close contact either, something that filled him with confidence. So instead of moving away, Klaus rested his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently. 

“I thought you’d be a grouch first thing in the morning.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well after last night’s display,” he joked. 

“I was having a bad day,” she scoffed. “Although on second thought it was more like a bad year.”

“So, how about now?” He asked, pulling her closer. 

“It’s definitely improving, thanks to you,” she grinned. “I never thought I’d say that yesterday.”

“You and me both,” he murmured. Klaus closed the gap between them and captured her lips. They were as supple as he’d imagined and as he deepened the kiss she moaned against his mouth, making him want her more, if that was possible. His tongue traveled along her lips teasingly before dipping into her hot mouth. She tasted like a combination of chocolate and popcorn and he couldn't get enough. Klaus could definitely get used to waking up like this every day. 

He heard Grace stir from upstairs, and reluctantly pulled away. Placing a sweet kiss on her nose he got up to attend to his fatherly duties. “Sounds like someone is awake.”

“Sounds like it, I can’t believe she slept through the night given how loud the storm was.”

“You slept pretty soundly yourself,” he grinned. 

“Maybe it was the company.”

“Well I’m certainly not complaining.”

“You’ll be upset to know that I think we’re completely snowed in,” Klaus said, throwing on his discarded jumper for warmth, and looking out the nearest window. His front lawn and driveway was blanketed in a snowy, winter wonderland. 

“Why would I be upset?”

“I seem to recall you doing everything you could to get away from me last night.”

“Well that was before you gave me popcorn and hot cocoa.”

“Suddenly someone is so easily pleased,” he laughed. “If I’d known that I would have offered you it outside.”

“Okay, so maybe it was Grace.”

“Glad to see my daughter, popcorn and cocoa all rate above me.” He said. “Grace I can understand because she’s just that cute, but popcorn, really?”

“I suppose you’re not too bad yourself.”

“Oh really, not too bad hey?” He smirked. “I’ll show you not too bad.”

“Sounds like the perfect way to endure this perfect storm.” She giggled, pulling him towards her, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him. 

Part 5: All I Want for Christmas is You  
Vail, Colorado: 24 December 2016, 6:09pm

"I don't ask a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own, more than will ever know  
Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you"

"I've never seen a two-year-old open presents that fast before," Klaus laughed, as he picked up the pieces of discarded wrapping around the living room. 

"Your daughter, the human tornado," Caroline smiled, as she walked down the stairs from putting Grace to bed after her exhaustive present opening frenzy. "She'll definitely sleep well tonight."

"Something I'm extremely grateful for, love," Klaus murmured, pulling her in his arms greedily, and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Caroline felt a slight head rush, something he still managed to cause even after a year together. 

“Do you have something in mind?” She asked, cocking her right eyebrow suggestively. 

“I have many things in mind multiple times,” he suggested, nuzzling into her neck and placing kisses along the length of it. Caroline moaned, the feeling of his lips grazing her skin arousing every cell in her body. “But first...”

He pulled away abruptly, his crimson lips that had just been caressing her neck curving into a mischievous smile. 

“Tease,” she muttered. “You can’t just leave me hanging like that, you know how grouchy I get when you withhold sexual favours, Klaus.”

“Oh I know all about that,” he joked, knowingly. “I didn’t think you could get grumpier than the first night I met you, but I was wrong.”

“You’ll never let me live that one down." 

“Oh come on, I told you I thought it was cute,” Klaus cooed. 

“Except you sounded so patronising saying it,” she shot back, unimpressed. “Now what could be more important than you ravishing me senseless?”

“Stop putting explicit images in my head Caroline,” he groaned. “I need to focus.”

“You know I’m wearing your favourite lacy, red lingerie, right?” She asked deviously. "All you need to do is unwrap me."

“Love, you don’t make it easy on a guy,” he complained, sending her a wolfish grin. “Just give me five minutes, and then I’ll let you have your way with me.”

“Okay,” she conceded, consulting her watch. “I’m timing you though.”

“No pressure or anything,” he muttered. “I love you Caroline Forbes. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you hobbling through the snow outside this house.”

“Well, it's a good thing that I love you too."

“So that’s why...” he began bending down on one knee and producing a velvet box. Caroline felt her chest constrict in anticipation. “I want to love you for the rest of our lives.” 

The impressive diamond housed in the box sparkled in the light as he slowly revealed it. Caroline sent him the happiest grin she could muster after the shock had eventually worn off.

“So will you marry me, sweetheart?”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” she promised, as he slipped the white gold band on her finger and stood up. She admired it briefly before throwing herself into his arms excitedly, not expecting the night to take such a turn, not that she was complaining. 

“Well, that’s a relief,” he mumbled into her hair as he squeezed her tightly.

“You thought I’d say no?” She asked curiously, pulling back and regarding him seriously. 

“Well after everything you went through, I knew this would be a big step.”

“Probably a year ago, yes,” she agreed. “But having you and Grace in my life has made me realise just how lucky I am to have had a second chance at love."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Speaking of Grace, what would you think about her being our daughter?" 

"You mean.." she whispered, his question slowly resonating. 

"She loves you Caroline, probably almost as much as I do," he smiled, leaning over to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. "Her mother was a wonderful person and she'll always know that, but I couldn't think of anyone I would love more to be her role model."

"Yes, I would love that." she nodded, excitedly. "I didn't think anything could top that proposal, but it did." 

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Yes it's a very, merry Christmas." 

“Now we’ve settled that, I think it’s time to unwrap my present.” He grinned, devilishly and unzipped her dress. Caroline watched in awe as it pooled around her ankles, leaving her in only her lingerie and high heels. 

“Wow, and I thought Grace was fast at unwrapping. Now I can see where she gets it from.”

"You ain't seen nothing yet, love," Klaus promised, picking her up in one movement, and striding towards the stairs, both of them excited for the night ahead.

Looking back on it they would always be thankful to Mother Nature for bringing two lonely hearts together on Christmas.


End file.
